It Hurts Here
by Black Misty Rain
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang keraguan terhadap pasangan. A SasuNaru fanfic. Fanfic percobaan setelah bangkit dari dunia hiatus. Boys Love of course. Selamat menikmati


**This Fict Spesial For Someone. I Keep my promise, aren't I?**

**Title : It Hurts Here**

**Cas t: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those chara. I only own the story... Tous Les Jours adalah brand hak milik CJ Foodville, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning: AU, Non Canon, Out Of Character, Typo (s), Boys Love, DLDR...**

**Please enjoy reading...**

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada bingung. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang tampak bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia mengecup kening Naruto sekilas, namun tetap tanpa kata.

Naruto kesal. Merasa diabaikan. Diacuhkan seperti itu rasanya menyakitkan, bukan?

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Jawab!"

Lagi. Meledaklah emosi yang tak terarah. Naruto tahu itu salah, tapi ia juga tak mau terus-terusan ditinggalkan. Sudah cukup ia ditinggalkan selama beberapa bulan tanpa ada kabar. Ia tak ingin hubungannya berakhir persis seperti saat ia dekat dengan pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji. Yang kini resmi menjadi kekasih Sabaku no Gaara, seorang pemuda manis dan sangat ramah. Dan membuat Naruto rela melepaskan Neji...

Itu dua tahun lalu. Dan kini ia bahagia bersama Sasuke. Lelaki misterius yang tiba-tiba hadir di saat ia terpuruk karena ditinggalkan sang bunda ke alam sana.

"Aku harus pergi, Naru... Kumohon mengertilah..."

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sering pergi berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar, kau juga tak pernah memberitahuku latar belakangmu, apa pekerjaanmu, seperti apa keluargamu, semuanya!"

Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan direngkuhnya pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu lembut. Naruto tak menolak, ataupun menghindar. Meski di dalam hatinya ia sangat marah.

Ia kesal. Mereka telah bersama selama dua tahun. Naruto pun tak sungkan membagi rahasianya, latar belakang keluarganya, impiannya, segalanya telah ia ceritakan.

Tapi Sasuke tak memberinya celah untuk menelusup masuk dalam kehidupannya. Meski kenyataanya mereka bersama, mereka berinteraksi setiap saat, entah kenapa Naruto selalu merasa bahwa Sasuke seolah membangun tembok pembatas yang tak bisa ditembus olehnya.

"Kumohon bersabarlah Naru... Sedikit lagi... Dan aku akan menceritakan segalanya... Aku janji..."

Satu kecupan hangat. Dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa, itulah saat terakhir ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memeluk erat sang pangeran salju itu.

Naruto menunduk lesu, menatap murung layar _handphone_-nya yang dihiasi wallpaper ia sedang tertawa bersama Sasuke. Langit yang cerah pun tak membantu memulihkan _mood_-nya. Berulang-ulang ia menghela nafas. Berat.

"Naruto... Eskrim-mu mencair loh..."

Satu teguran manis sontak mengagetkan pemuda bersurai secerah mentari itu. Di depannya, dengan badan setengah merunduk, Gaara menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berkulit tan itu, Gaara menarik salah satu kursi, dan duduk tepat di depan Naruto yang masih memasang wajah muram.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memberi nama kafe ini _**Tous Les Jours**_ ?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan dari Naruto.

" Tiap hari, aku melihat berbagai macam pelanggan yang datang dan pergi dari sini. Tiap hari juga, aku selalu berharap dan berdoa, semoga setiap pelanggan yang datang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Bersabarlah... Dan kau akan mendapatkan jawaban atas keraguanmu, semua pertanyaanmu... Percayalah dia pasti kembali... Dia tak akan berbohong..."

"Aku... entah mengapa merasa bahwa aku akan kehilangan dia, sama seperti saat aku kehilangan _okaa-san,_...Aku... Takut..." Naruto berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Dia tak pernah memberitahuku, apa pekerjaannya, dimana ia bekerja... Aku... aku pernah melihatnya pulang dengan wajah lebam, bajunya sobek... dan.. d-dan ada noda darah... aku takut... Apa mungkin..." Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia tahu pasti, pemuda di depannya itu tengah berusaha menahan keras isak tangisnya. Naruto memang polos, tapi bukan berarti dia itu bodoh.

Ia, secara pribadi, tak mau menyalahkan siapapun. Ia percaya, setiap orang memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apapun itu.

Sasuke, dia akui laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang misterius...

"Naru... percayalah... Sasuke pasti kembali..." Gaara mengusap pelan helai-helai rambut pemuda itu. Betapa kasihan ia melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini...

"Ehem ..."

Gaara menoleh, Naruto juga ikut mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara dehaman itu. Di ambang pintu kafe, Hyuuga Neji berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. Angkuh seperti biasanya. Seperti Neji yang mereka kenal.

"Kalian berdua mesra sekali..." sindir Neji sembari berjalan ke arah meja tempat dimana mereka duduk. Gaara menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan manis di kaki panjang miliknya, saat kekasihnya itu duduk di sampingnya. Tak dihiraukannya pekikan protes dari Neji yang terarah padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat-lihat situasi untuk berkomentar pedas, Tuan Hyuuga yang terhormat?" Gaara mendelik sebal.

Neji hanya menyeringai. Gaara memijat pelipisnya pelan. Makhluk tampan satu itu memang selalu sukses membuatnya sakit kepala !

"Sasuke... Aku rindu padamu... Kapan kau pulang?" Naruto memeluk erat boneka rubah yang diberikan Sasuke saat mereka merayakan hari jadi untuk yang pertama kali.

Selalu begini. Kadang Naruto merasa lelah, tak kuat untuk bertahan. Sasuke hanya pulang sesekali. Dan ia tak yakin bahwa ia sanggup untuk terus menunggu dan menerka-nerka. Terlalu banyak pikiran buruk yang mampir di kepalanya. Dan rasa sakit itu, Naruto merasa ia sudah berada di ambang batas...

_**Perpisahan selalu menyakitkan, bukan?**_

_**Orang-orang selalu berkata,**_

_**"waktu akan menyembuhkan luka yang kau derita.." **_

_**Sungguhkah?**_

_**Lalu mengapa luka ini bertahan selama bertahun-tahun?**_

_**Mengapa perih yang terasa ini tak kunjung redup? **_

Err.. Saya mencoba menulis dengan gaya baru… Maybe masih banyak kekurangan.. Mohon bantuannya untuk kritik dan sarannya, *bow*


End file.
